bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
David Consulman
David Consulman is an NPC who gives a quest to secure manufacturing worlds on the edge of Government space. He is not seen in person, but makes his appearance via holographic messages. If the player completes his quests, they will receive large sums of money and various materials, such as Keplerium stashes and some Military tech. SpaceForce Corporation David Consulman was an engineer and businessman. Sometime before the Trans Galactic War, he founded the SpaceForce Corporation, and nearly established a monopoly on the spacecraft industry. After the Trans Galactic War began and the Government was founded, the SpaceForce Corporation was contracted by them to manufacture weapons, vehicles, and armor. Two such products were the LF-17 and A.D.U. Doom Walker. As the war progressed, they began to manufacture more and more products that were exclusively sold to the Military. Although there were civilian models produced, Consulman decided to stop producing them to focus on the production of military-grade assets. He personally oversaw the buildup of the Corporation's own private army. To increase production, he gained permission from the Government to claim entire planets and turn them into manufacturing worlds through the use of Cyberformers. However, some of the worlds held intelligent life. But the lower executives who ran the expansion operations did not realize that fact until after they had cyberformed the planet and accidentally killed off that race. On only one occassion, under the command of a corrupt official, Corporate Security was mobilized to kill a sentient race. News of this did not reach Consulman. However, shortly after the Trans Galactic War, the Government found this out. In the following controversy, Consulman sold the SpaceForce Corporation and all of its production lines to the Military. Manufacturing Corp Administrator Consulman was given a position in the newly founded Military Manufacturing Corp, which is what the Corporation was made into after it was sold. He was given the rank of administrator, which was similar to his old position, but was also a Military rank. It is at this time that he contacts the player to help Manufacturing Security and Military ships clear hostiles away from manufacturing worlds. Description David Consulman is an aging human male, with balding grey hair. He has a light skin tone. He wears a Military uniform designed for him, which consists of a grey padded shirt and a dark grey jacket. He has an emblem on the right side of his jacket, and has the same emblem on his left arm. His facial expressions are sometimes smug looking or somewhat creepy. This is unintentional, as he does not intend to come off as either of those. However, he does usually look serious. Quotes "I'm looking for an adventurer to help me with a very important task." -Consulman contacts the player. Trivia *In some alternate universes, Consulman himself directed the exterminations of the sentient races and forcefully took over many other companies. However, in most universes, he also became the Manufacturing Corp Administrator after selling the SpaceForce Corporation to the Government. Category:Characters Category:Military Category:Notable NPCs